The Ring Takes Frodo
by Ruprik
Summary: Telling of what would happen if the ring possessed Frodo, and the events that would follow.
1. Default Chapter

The Ring takes Frodo  
  
Chapter 1: Frodo Grows Weaker  
  
'Mr. Frodo, it's getting mighty cold out here, you mind if we take a breather?' Sam asked Frodo, gasping for air.  
  
'I.sure Sam.anything.'  
  
'Mr. Frodo.yer' not actin' like yerself lately?'  
  
'Sam I told you not to worry about me.I'm fine.'  
  
Frodo knew in the darkest reaches of his mind that he was not fine. The ring was taking control of him. Late in the chilling breezes of night, Frodo would put on the ring to escape his many fears and troubles, which only lead more and more to his feeling of need for the ring. But he could not tell Sam of this.  
  
'Master, path goes this way, must go before sunrise, before evil wakes up to eats us!' Gollum persisted.  
  
'Yes, alright Smeagul, lead on,' Frodo replied.  
  
'Why is it whenever I get a bit of rest, we just start walking again?' Sam said in disgust.  
  
'Would hobbits rather be eaten?' 'Me thinks not, my precious.'  
  
What a sight it was, two hobbits and a foul little creature scaling the enormous landscape toward the land of Mordor. The hobbit Frodo Baggins, carrying the heavy burden that was the One Ring, Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's gardener and protector, and Gollum, or Smeagul, their guide. They continued on through night and day, weary and distraught yet they were. Yet one of the hobbits was more weary and distraught then the rest. He seemed to be turning into nothing, only growing loyal toward the ring, forgetting all else. He felt he needed to tell one of the others, because this burden was growing heavier, sometimes making him stumble. He could feel the dark lord calling through the ring when he put it on, but without it he was feeling at a loss. It had been yet a long time since the Fellowship of the Ring, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Borimir (who was now deceased), had been broken. Gandalf had fallen into the depths of the Mines of Moria, and Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had gone in search of Merry and Pippin, who were carried off by orcs. Only Frodo and Sam were left to carry the burden to the fires of Mordor. He couldn't bear it any longer.  
  
'Sam.'  
  
'Yes, Mr. Frodo?'  
  
'There is something I have been needing to tell you.'  
  
'Go on, Mr. Frodo.'  
  
'Well.I feel.I feel like the ring has been getting heavier and heavier, some days heavier than others.Sam, I feel the ring taking me, I feel myself growing loyal to the ring.I don't know what to do, Sam.'  
  
'Mr. Frodo why didn't yeh tell me!? This is serious, it is! Well, looks like we can't turn back now, so how bout' I'll take the ring for yeh, just till yer feelin' a bit better.'  
  
'That.that'd be great Sam. Thanks.'  
  
Frodo hesitated while grabbing the ring. He longed to put on the ring. But he knew it would be wrong. He grasped the ring in his fist. He held out his hand, but still hesitated a moment more, then finally dropped the ring into Sam's hands. 'That'll do Frodo. That'll do.'  
  
The next few days, Frodo longed for the ring yet. It was like a desire he couldn't get free of. He couldn't sleep at night and was having trouble eating during the day. Even Gollum, who was corrupted by the ring long ago, could sense something wrong with Frodo.  
  
'Master.is master alright?'  
  
'Master is fine, Smeagul.just a bit tired, that's all.'  
  
'Smeagul see, master.'  
  
It had been nearly a week since Frodo had given Sam the ring. He was destroying himself. Frodo was as pale as a ghost, and was keeping to himself almost all the hours of the day. Sometimes, Sam and Smeagul could hear him mumbling to himself, but couldn't understand what he was saying. He seemed to be flowing with rage, if you were to look at his eyes, even though he was trying not to act it. His eyes had taken a deep gray color. Frodo seemed to have diminished to next to nothing.  
  
Late in the night, during the second week the ring was taken from him, Frodo approached Sam.  
  
'Precious.he has.the precious.' Frodo mumbled coolly to himself. Frodo got on his hands and knees and searched through the hobbits pockets. At last he drew forth the evil ring, putting it around his own neck. He then put on the ring. He had vanished.  
  
'Frodo.bring the ring.to me.' the dark lord seemed to be saying. 'The precious.must go to master.' Frodo mumbled.  
  
Frodo then set out for Mordor, very close yet it was, to hand the ring over to the dark lord, Sauron.  
  
Coming Soon: Chapter 2- The Fellowship Returns Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas join up with Sam to try and find Frodo and stop him from doing the worst. 


	2. Frodo on the Run

The Ring takes Frodo  
  
Chapter 1: Frodo Grows Weaker  
  
'Mr. Frodo, it's getting mighty cold out here, you mind if we take a breather?' Sam asked Frodo, gasping for air.  
  
'I.sure Sam.anything.'  
  
'Mr. Frodo.yer' not actin' like yerself lately?'  
  
'Sam I told you not to worry about me.I'm fine.'  
  
Frodo knew in the darkest reaches of his mind that he was not fine. The ring was taking control of him. Late in the chilling breezes of night, Frodo would put on the ring to escape his many fears and troubles, which only lead more and more to his feeling of need for the ring. But he could not tell Sam of this.  
  
'Master, path goes this way, must go before sunrise, before evil wakes up to eats us!' Gollum persisted.  
  
'Yes, alright Smeagul, lead on,' Frodo replied.  
  
'Why is it whenever I get a bit of rest, we just start walking again?' Sam said in disgust.  
  
'Would hobbits rather be eaten?' 'Me thinks not, my precious.'  
  
What a sight it was, two hobbits and a foul little creature scaling the enormous landscape toward the land of Mordor. The hobbit Frodo Baggins, carrying the heavy burden that was the One Ring, Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's gardener and protector, and Gollum, or Smeagul, their guide. They continued on through night and day, weary and distraught yet they were. Yet one of the hobbits was more weary and distraught then the rest. He seemed to be turning into nothing, only growing loyal toward the ring, forgetting all else. He felt he needed to tell one of the others, because this burden was growing heavier, sometimes making him stumble. He could feel the dark lord calling through the ring when he put it on, but without it he was feeling at a loss. It had been yet a long time since the Fellowship of the Ring, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Borimir (who was now deceased), had been broken. Gandalf had fallen into the depths of the Mines of Moria, and Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had gone in search of Merry and Pippin, who were carried off by orcs. Only Frodo and Sam were left to carry the burden to the fires of Mordor. He couldn't bear it any longer.  
  
'Sam.'  
  
'Yes, Mr. Frodo?'  
  
'There is something I have been needing to tell you.'  
  
'Go on, Mr. Frodo.'  
  
'Well.I feel.I feel like the ring has been getting heavier and heavier, some days heavier than others.Sam, I feel the ring taking me, I feel myself growing loyal to the ring.I don't know what to do, Sam.'  
  
'Mr. Frodo why didn't yeh tell me!? This is serious, it is! Well, looks like we can't turn back now, so how bout' I'll take the ring for yeh, just till yer feelin' a bit better.'  
  
'That.that'd be great Sam. Thanks.'  
  
Frodo hesitated while grabbing the ring. He longed to put on the ring. But he knew it would be wrong. He grasped the ring in his fist. He held out his hand, but still hesitated a moment more, then finally dropped the ring into Sam's hands. 'That'll do Frodo. That'll do.'  
  
The next few days, Frodo longed for the ring yet. It was like a desire he couldn't get free of. He couldn't sleep at night and was having trouble eating during the day. Even Gollum, who was corrupted by the ring long ago, could sense something wrong with Frodo.  
  
'Master.is master alright?'  
  
'Master is fine, Smeagul.just a bit tired, that's all.'  
  
'Smeagul see, master.'  
  
It had been nearly a week since Frodo had given Sam the ring. He was destroying himself. Frodo was as pale as a ghost, and was keeping to himself almost all the hours of the day. Sometimes, Sam and Smeagul could hear him mumbling to himself, but couldn't understand what he was saying. He seemed to be flowing with rage, if you were to look at his eyes, even though he was trying not to act it. His eyes had taken a deep gray color. Frodo seemed to have diminished to next to nothing.  
  
Late in the night, during the second week the ring was taken from him, Frodo approached Sam.  
  
'Precious.he has.the precious.' Frodo mumbled coolly to himself. Frodo got on his hands and knees and searched through the hobbits pockets. At last he drew forth the evil ring, putting it around his own neck. He then put on the ring. He had vanished.  
  
'Frodo.bring the ring.to me.' the dark lord seemed to be saying. 'The precious.must go to master.' Frodo mumbled.  
  
Frodo then set out for Mordor, very close yet it was, to hand the ring over to the dark lord, Sauron.  
  
Coming Soon: Chapter 2- The Fellowship Returns Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas join up with Sam to try and find Frodo and stop him from doing the worst. 


End file.
